


Laugh Through Your Confusion

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Banter, Ben Solo - Freeform, Bromance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Funny, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Gentle Kissing, High School, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Loves Rey, Love, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform, Stormpilot, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: An alternate universe set in high school, where Kylo Ren and Rey harbor some obvious feelings for each other, but neither will admit to it.Their separate groups of friends try everything to push these two together, to no avail.Sometimes the best things in life are things that just happen on their own.Told half through story, half through "texting".Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"He's staring at you. AGAIN."

Rey glanced up from her book, frowning slightly. She hated to be interrupted when she got to a good part.

The two upper grades were crammed together in the auditorium for yet another boring assembly about college, and "choosing the right career path for you!" 

Personally she didn't want to think of any of this stuff for at least another year, so she had brought a book with her, spending the long hour going back and forth between reading and talking to the boy next to her, her best friend, Finn.

She briefly locked eyes with the person in question; a tall, dark haired boy sitting about two rows to the side and beneath them. 

He was covered in head to toe black, with a baggy hooded sweatshirt, strap and chain-adorned pants, and clunky military-style boots, also decorated in straps.

He hadn't always dressed like something out of an emo kid's wet dream.

She had known him for years, as his family had lived in the house across the street from hers since grade school.

When they were younger they were often forced (or as the grownups would call it, "encouraged") to play with one another, as their moms were good friends, and always at one another's houses.

Then about two years back her mom passed away, and the visits from the Solo household became less and less frequent. 

Which wasn't due at all to lack of effort on /their/ part; but after her mom's death, her father became more and more of a social recluse, pushing away those once close to him and burying himself in his work.

Their differing personal interests and groups of friends pulled them away from each other, resulting in a friendship that was more neighborly than actually friendly. 

Still, she texted with him quite often, and on rare occasions she also hung out with him in the outside world; platonic activities where they shared slightly common interests, such as food and movies.

Despite the often scary black clothing and his carefully crafted cynical demeanor with others, he was actually a really nice guy.

And, for some reason, it seemed like since the start of this year, his Senior and her Junior, he had been making more of an effort to talk to her, spend time with her. 

She couldn't imagine WHY; she was so different, probably dull, compared to the group of friends he normally hung out with.

She had off-handedly mentioned this to Finn, one time when they were watching TV at her house. 

He jumped right away into the whole "Maybe he has a crush on you" spiel, and despite her protests, hadn't left the idea alone ever since.

It wouldn't--be such a bad thing, if he DID see her like that. 

Which she doubted. 

It was just, she honestly didn't see what the attraction would be, on his end. 

Again, despite questionable fashion choices, he was actually quite good-looking. 

Tall and muscular, with tiny dark moles standing out against pale skin on his face and neck. Unusually full lips for a boy, and a full head of long, semi curly black hair that often fell in a messy tangle across his dark, expressive eyes.

His name was Ben Solo, although, about three years back, he had started going by Kylo Ren, which he had informally christened himself around the same time he went into full-goth mode. 

With the exception of his parents and a few stuffy teachers, nobody ever called him by his /real/ name; she doubted that half the people in his life even knew what it /was/.

He was sitting with his core group of friends, an eclectic trio who, like him, wore mostly black and went by singular, made-up names.

The girl was tall, taller than Ren even, with short spiky blonde hair and multiple piercings in her ears and lip. She went by the name Phasma.

One of the others, Ren's best friend, was a guy who went by the name of Hux. He was about shoulder length height to Ren, skinny and pale, with dark-framed glasses and bright orange-red hair. If Rey had to guess she'd say that, aside from Ren, he was the most intelligent one in that group. Certainly the quietest; or at least he was that way in public.

Lastly, there was the other boy, about halfway in height between Ren and Hux, with straight brown hair, big ears, and a mouth that wouldn't quit. He had one of those annoying carrying voices, loud and somewhat nasal, that you could pretty much identify out of any group of people. He went by the name of Mitaka, although his friends had adopted to calling him Mitty on most occasions.

She looked at Ren, now, who was indeed looking at her; and she raised her hand a little , wiggling her fingers at him in a slight wave which he returned, smiling tentatively, before turning back to the sketchbook sitting on his lap. 

She couldn't see very well what he was drawing from here, but it looked sort of like a dog or some small animal biting the head off of another, larger animal.

Turning back to her book, she said to her best friend "He wasn't /staring/; he just happened to be looking in this direction, Finn."

Finn snorted a laugh, leaning back further in his seat.

"So he just 'happened' to be looking in this direction, like 5 separate times, now?"

"Well, obviously that's not such a hard thing to do, if you've 'happened' to /see/ him looking over here all these times."

"Touché", he said, grinning.

"Hola, amigos", said a voice from behind them.

Finn turned around, smiling widely; but Rey didn't have to turn around to know who is was.

It was Poe, the guy who had moved here a little over a year ago from San Antonio; a startling attractive half-Latino boy with an adorable accent, curly brown hair, huge soulful eyes, and skin that stayed enviably tanned-looking even in the coldest winter months.

And, most importantly, he was dating Finn.

The first time that Finn had confessed to her that he had feelings for the charismatic newcomer, she had been somewhat surprised, but supportive.

Finn had never shown interest in /anyone/ before, male or female, so she had assumed that there must be terribly special about the one person who had finally caught his eye, in that way.

Eventually the two started dating, casually at first; and then earlier this semester they had declared themselves in love and exclusive with each other.

It was somewhat awkward, in the beginning, trying to turn what had been a duo for so long into a group. However his charms and his obvious devotion to her best friend warmed Rey's heart to him, and now the three of them were nearly inseparable, spending copious amounts of time at each other's houses and hanging out.

He walked up now, leaning across his boyfriend to give Rey a tight hug before pecking Finn on the cheek and slipping into the seat he had been saving for him.

"So what's new in the land of boredom?", he asked, leaning back in his seat and frowning at the stage, where some representative from the local college was giving a speech about freshman enrollment.

"You know, same old same old," Rey said, not looking up from her book. "What do YOU want to be when you grow up?", she asked in a mock-cheerful voice, imitating the speaker at the podium.

Sitting up a little, he said "I don't know about the rest of these losers, but I'd like to be Mr. Finn one day", he said teasingly, reaching over to grab Finn's hand.

Finn gave his hand a squeeze before saying "I think they mean something that'll earn money, babe. Something lucrative."

"But it will earn money. I mean, at least YOU will. You're going to be a professional basketball player, right? You'll be making millions, and I'll get to be a stay at home spouse, with the kids. It's a good plan."

Finn laughed, before saying "Yeah, okay; tell that to Coach Dickwad the next time he has me riding the bench the entire game."

"Sounds like a smart plan to me, Poe", Rey says as she turned another page.

"Well what about YOU, mamacita?", he asked, using the nickname he had assigned to her from the very beginning. "What do YOU want to be?"

She frowned, looking up from her book at him. "Happy, mostly."

"That's -- deep", Poe said, now looking at her thoughtfully. "That should be the answer everyone has; to be happy."

"I suppose; but happiness doesn't pay the bills, in most scenarios", she said, yawning and stretching out a little. "Which is why we have to sit through bullshit assemblies like this one."

Finn leaned forward, conspiratorially. "Well I know what would make you happy," he said, shifting his eyes down towards where Ren was sitting.

"What's that?, asked Poe, confused.

Right then the bell rang, dismissing the auditorium and saving Rey from having to answer Poe's question. 

Her heart sank as she heard Finn say to him, low, "Don't worry; I'll tell you later."


	2. Chapter 2

iMessage  
Tuesday 8:47 PM

Finn: what's up bestie and bae?

Poe: hey there sexy 

Poe: was just thinking of you

Finn: yeah? why's that? 

Poe: eating brownies 

Finn: . . . are you saying that cuz we're both brown?

Finn: that's racist, you ass

Poe: actually it's bc you're both sweet--but now that u mention it 

Finn: what if I said I was thinking of you cuz I was like, eating tacos?

Poe: I'd think that was AWESOME.

Poe: bc tacos rule.

Finn: lmao

Finn: truuuuue.

Poe: where's wifey? hasn't joined in yet...sad 

Finn: Reeeeeey?

Finn: reyyyy?

Poe: mamacita? donde esta?

Finn: I feel like she's ignoring us 

Poe: I know. 

Poe: breaking our hearts, Rey

Poe: suicide pact if she doesn't respond in 5 minutes?

Finn: agreed.

Finn: but maybe we shouldn't be too harsh

Finn: maybe she's out w Ren somewhere

Poe: Ren? who's that?

Finn: you know, her neighbor. Senior @ school. 

Finn: I think you've seen him at least once, when we've dropped Rey off

Poe: ooooh wait, I think I know who u mean 

Poe: the tall goth-looking kid? w the dark hair?

Finn: yeah him

Poe: sooooo since when has this been a thing?

Poe: you two bitches just weren't gonna say anything huh?

Finn: calm down Bae

Rey: it's not a "thing"!!!

Rey: we're neighbor's!

Rey: barely friends!

Finn: REY!!

Poe: Mamacita!! 

Poe: wait no, I'm mad 

Poe: who's this dude I have yet to meet/ approve of?

Rey: Finn, I'll kill you.

Rey: he's no one

Rey: just a friend 

Rey: he lives across the street 

Finn: he's got the hots for Rey

Poe: well, who wouldn't?

Finn: so obvious it's almost painful 

Rey: you're really putting my business on front street like this, Finn? really?

Poe: so I'm not part of "front street"?

Poe: :-(

Finn: awww babe

Rey: of course you are! u know I love both of you.

Rey: I just don't know why we're talking about this

Rey: we're FRIENDS.

Rey: that's it.

Finn: he's cute tho

Poe: ....

Finn: not cuter than YOU, bae.

Finn: but he IS cute.

Finn: and so are you, Rey.

Finn: you go together 

Rey: just bc two ppl are both cute don't mean they fit together, tho 

Finn: fair point

Finn: but clearly u don't see the way he looks at you when we pass him in the hallways

Finn: it's like his eyes are on fire or something

Poe: geez I need to start paying more attention 

Finn: u really do.

Rey: eh

Rey: don't wanna talk about this anymore

Poe: heard.

Finn: fine

Finn: not th last time I'm gonna bug u about this tho.

Rey: heard.

Finn: so we still on for the mall this weekend?

Poe: hells yeah!

Rey: what day? babysitting on Friday 

Poe: Saturday right?

Finn: was thinking Saturday 

Rey: ok good

Rey: we need to go to Hot Topic

Rey: I wanna get the new Power Rangers Funkos

Poe: lord girl

Poe: when u gonna give up those goofy things?

Poe: they're creepy af 

Finn: don't knock the Funkos bae. just because YOU don't know what's cool . . . 

Rey: creepy?! u misspelled "adorable", there, Poe.

Poe: you two are weirdos. they are to creepy! they all have the same scary soulless eyes.

Rey: lmao

Rey: suddenly I know what to get you for your birthday 

Poe: ugh

Poe: they're freakin' bobble-heads!

Poe: didn't that shit go out w the 90's or something?

Rey: they're not ALL bobble-heads.

Rey: plus they'd cute

Rey: theyre*

Finn: we should get him all the serial killer ones

Finn: like Chucky, the clown from IT, etc

Finn: they can sit on his dresser n watch him sleep

Poe: noooooo! I'm good over here, thanks

Rey: lol

Finn: lol

Finn: party pooper

Poe: speaking of party pooper tho--I've gotta go 

Poe: got a Dentists early morn b4 school

Rey: ugh

Rey: have fun w that

Finn: yeah I gotta take my ass to bed too 

Poe: I know rite?

Poe: *kisses Finn*

Poe: *bear hugs Rey*

Finn: kisses love

Rey: goodnight! loves you both!

Finn: love u Rey

Poe: loves u mamacita


	3. Chapter 3

Ren crumpled up another drawing, sighing to himself.

This was his fifth attempt at drawing the stupid self-portrait he had been assigned in Art, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it kept turning out so bad.

He also didn't get why, when he was alone with his sketchbook, drawing came so easily to him. He could draw anything off the top of his head, and most of his stuff turned out pretty good. 

But whenever he had to draw something for an actual assignment--

He had thought that taking Art as his elective for the semester would be s breeze, as he spent most of his free time sketching out the pictures in his head, anyway.

He quickly learned, however, that his work suffered greatly when it had to be drawn within the confines of school assignments and standards. It was too far into the year to drop out and take something else, so he just put his head down and plowed through, trying to make the best of the situation. Even if his class work was horse-shit compared to his actual work.

Like now.

He was almost temped to take out his phone and snap a picture of himself, to work off of, before telling himself how stupid of an idea that was.

Why in the world do you need to look at a picture of your own face?, he thought angrily to himself. You've lived with it for 18 fucking years; do you not know what you look like, yet, or what?

Frustrated, he sat up in his seat, looking around him.

Most of the tables in the library were empty, except for a few kids scattered here and there at random tables, reading or talking quietly amongst themselves into the stillness.

It was about an hour after the final bell, and most of the other kids had gone home. He was sitting in here waiting for Hux, who had a meeting down the hall with his creative writing club.

Hux's car was in the shop, getting new brakes put on, and Ren had grudgingly offered him a ride home. He really shouldn't complain; before he had gotten his wheels Hux had driven him all over the place, without complaint. The least he could do was wait for him one lousy day, right?

He turned back to his sketchbook, sighing again as he tried to make another attempt at drawing his face.

No, fuck; now his ears were all wrong.

Resisting the urge to scream, he crumpled the drawing up into a ball and tossed it beside the other balls, sitting on the table. At this rate he would have quite a collection before he left.

He was staring down at the blank piece of paper, but found himself thinking of the assembly earlier.

Mostly it was boring, but he was paying attention enough to hear the benefits of possibly going to community college for 2 years, before transferring to a "real" school. 

It was probably a smart option, considering that his grades weren't the best; and community college was an extremely cost-efficient way to build up both grades and transferable credits before going to the "big boy's school".

Not that he particularly wanted to think of any of that now.

He had been half paying attention, his eyes wandering around the auditorium, until they landed on Rey Kenobi, his friend and across-the-street neighbor.

He wasn't sure why, exactly, but lately she had been on his mind more than usual. 

They texted each other every so often, mostly lighthearted things like funny memes or amusing anecdotes about school. 

But he often found that, no matter how short or how goofy the conversation, he always wanted more. Like, he could go on talking to her forever.

He had been thinking this when he was looking at her, not realizing he was staring until she caught his eye and smiled at him, giving him a little wave.

She'd be easy to draw, he thought to himself, absently moving his pencil over the paper and beginning to sketch out the face in his mind.

A pale, small-oval face framed by chin length dark hair. Tiny nose ending just above full lips. Semi-sculpted cheeks. A smile that crinkled her wide eyes and illuminated her whole face.

"Hey, I'm ready, let's get out of here", Hux spoke behind him, causing him to jump a little in his seat. He hadn't even noticed him walk up.

"What'r you working on?", he asked curiously, attempting to peek over Ren's hunched shoulders.

"Self-portrait for art", Ren mumbled, curling his hand around the picture to hide it; too late. Hux had already seen.

"I don't know, man, I don't think you look quite as pretty as that. Really NOTHING like that, at all. Do you want to borrow my glasses?", he asked teasingly, taking them off and holding them out to Ren.

"Shut up, Hux", Ren growled, slamming the book closed and stuffing it into his backpack. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, pushing in his chair as he said "Come on, let's get out of here already."

The two boys walked through the empty hallways in silence, a bit, before Hux cleared his throat and said, somewhat awkwardly, "Was that--your neighbor?" Ren scowled at him and said nothing, as Hux continued "Because, if it was, it was good. Like, really really good. Very--lifelike."

Ren shrugged his shoulders, still saying nothing, as they reached the parking lot and made it to his car.

He unlocked the doors and got in, tossing his backpack in the back seat and cranking the key in the ignition. His stereo immediately started blaring out his old Black Sabbath CD, the last thing he had been listening to this morning. He winced, turning it down a little.

They drove along in silence a little towards Hux's house, before he spoke again, in a low voice.

"That girl--is really cute, Ren. At least, she is in the picture. Why don't you ask her out sometime?"

"We do hang out sometimes," he mumbled, not looking at Hux. "Just last week we went to see that movie, remember?"

"I know that, man. I don't mean like /that/. I mean like, an actual DATE."

"She wouldn't want to for-real go out with me, Hux. I don't think I'm her type. Plus, you know, we're friends. Just friends."

"Jesus Christ you're a jackass", says Hux, a smile in his voice. "Haven't you ever heard that the best relationships are ones that start off as friendships?"

"No, I haven't, you dick", Ren said, smirking as he looked over at Hux. "If that's the case, why aren't WE going out, then?"

"Because you're an ugly, ignorant fuck-face and I have standards. Idiot."

Now both boys were howling with laughter, eyes tearing up and coughing into their hands.

When they calmed down a bit, Ren looked back over at him, grinning.

"I think you meant to say that I'M a drop dead sexy genius and you're a pale puny ginger numb-nuts."

"Eh. To-may-toe, Tah-mah-toe."

They pulled up in front of Hux's house and he got out, leaning back in the open window to say "Thanks for the ride, punk-ass. Text me later, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you later, loser", he said and pulled off, leaving Hux standing on the curb, still chuckling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

iMessage  
Tuesday 11:03 PM

Ren: so you dicks comin over or what?

Ren: hello?

Hux: what?

Phasma: coming where?

Ren: my house! 

Ren: asked u guys this last night 

Hux: dude it's 11pm

Hux: the fuck we comin to your house for?

Hux: to read poetry?

Phasma: no u didn't

Hux: seriously Ren at what point yesterday did u open your mouth n say "hey Phasma hey Hux hey Mitty come to my house tomorrow st 11 at fucking night for no fuckjng reason?"

Phasma: lmso

Phasma: lmao*

Ren: can't sleeeeeeep 

Ren: I told u I got Naruto shippuden right? the new box set? Vol 5

Hux: no u didn't

Hux: and that's not new asshole

Hux: that's from like 2011!

Ren: 2010

Ren: point is it's new to ME

Ren: n I just got it so

Phasma: Jesus Christ you guys are geeky af 

Hux: I'm not the one wTching that shit!

Phasma: yet you knew right away but he was talking about

Phasma: aka geek.

Ren: haaaaaa no.

Ren: clearly you have NO taste

Hux: would it be better if we watched that lame-ass shit u like?

Hux: like OITNB?

Phasma: omfg don't hate on my show! 

Phasma: that show is like a god!

Ren: it's like updated 70's lesbo porn 

Ren: with slightly better plot lines

Ren: and music

Ren: but still. lame.

Hux: not gonna lie some of those scenes hit as fuck tho

Hux: hot*

Ren: no one needs to know what u think is "hot as fuck", Hux

Ren: like no one

Phasma: lmao

Phasma: gotta agree w Hux on that

Phasma: but still 

Ren: don't let him know u thin it's hot too Phasma!

Ren: boy has no free time as it is, considering all the shit he jerks it to now

Phasma: *blush*

Phasma: *prolonged awkward silence*

Phasma: glad to be of service--?

Hux: speaking of hot a fuck

Hux: how's your mom Ren?

Hux: ::grins::

Phasma: daaaaamn

Phasma: shots fired?

Ren: what the fuck?

Ren: UGH!

Ren: I should beat your ass for that u dick 

Hux: rather have your mom beat my ass

Hux: but ok

Hux: lmfao I'm sorry u walked into that

Hux: please don't kill me dude

Hux: u know I love you right!?

Phasma: *cough* Bromance *cough*

Phasma: *cough* take out the "B" *cough* *cough*

Hux: ugh

Ren: yes u jerk off

Ren: I enjoyably tolerate you, too

Ren: even if u obsessed w OITNB pseudo porn 

Mitaka: I'd come but no red bro

Mitaka: ride*

Hux: hey Mitty

Phasma: my late to the damn party

Phasma: mr*

Ren: funny how u don't show up til someone mentions porn 

Phasma: lmao

Phasma: good point

Mitaka: I'm gonna need u guys to stop adding me to lame ass group chats when I'm trying to sleep 

Hux: lame? really?

Phasma: hurtful, bro

Phasma: wtf r u doin asleep so early anyway?

Mitaka: it's called being tired, genius 

Hux: oooooh damn Phasma. burn!

Ren: you can't come at my bitch like that bro

Ren: I'll fight you

Phasma: bitch?

Phasma: wait why am I YOUR bitch in this scenario?

Hux: damn Mitty u better hide

Ren: bc I'm the alpha male here, duh

Ren: alphas=gets bitches

Phasma: fair point but can we lay off the "bitch" term

Phasma: kinda harsh 

Ren: you're right. apologies ::hugs::

Hux: wait, wjat?

Hux: what*

Phasma: ::hugs::

Ren: changing the word don't change the situation tho 

Ren: u still mine

Ren: just FYI

Phasma: fair point 

Ren: what Hux?

Mitaka: winner of "having the weakest game ever" award goes to...

Hux: how the fuck do u think YOU'RE alpha male here?

Mitaka: seriously!

Phasma: why not?

Ren: because I AM. 

Ren: like it's obvious 

Hux: this motherfucker is delusional

Ren: 1. Smarter  
2\. Better looking  
3\. Fuck you Hux.

Mitaka: better looking? For real?

Phasma: agree w #3; not so sure about first two

Mitaka: lol

Hux: thanks Phasma

Hux: *pout*

Phasma: kisses @ Hux 

Hux: 1. Egotistical  
2\. Delusional  
3\. Insane 

Phasma: lol

Ren: just because you use big words doesn't make u right Hux. just so you know.

Hux: u think those are big words? smh I should have added "dumb as fuck" to the list

Hux: you know what THAT means, right?

Hux: wink

Hux: wait fuck I didn't mean wink lol

Mitaka: --whispers--yes he did 

Mitaka: u want me n Phasma to leave so ya'll can talk in private?

Ren: fuck you Mitty

Hux: eww

Mitaka: I'M not the one trying to fuck you, here, bro

Phasma: rofl hey cmon Ren is mine.

Phasma: Hux is mine too

Phasma: so r u Mitty

Phasma: you're like my male concubines lol

Ren: but I'm your favorite one tho right?

Ren: I mean your other choices aren't that great 

Hux: uh no

Ren: like I win by default 

Hux: you would suck as a man whore Ren

Hux: and you're nowhere near as pretty as me, sooooo 

Ren: since wen r gingers considered "pretty"?

Hux: since when r pale-ass all-black wearing serial-killer looking mother fuckers considered "pretty"? or even "normal"?

Mitaka: good question.

Ren: I'M pale?!

Phasma: interesting. maybe I should have u all fight to the death to be my main hoe, huh?

Ren: you look like you've never seen the sun a day in your damn life Hux!

Mitaka: not fair to Ren or Hux. I'd smoke these two!

Hux: doubt it

Ren: really Mitty?

Mitaka: like they wouldn't even have a chance!

Ren: you gonna make me choke I'm laughing so hard

Mitaka: if the prize was you, Phas, then I'd literally have no choice but to destroy these two candy-asses.

Phasma: jeez apparently talkin to a group of horny-ass boys late @ nite isn't the best move here lmao

Hux: and the award for 2nd weakest game ever goes to...

Phasma: *sits back w popcorn*

Ren: at least Mitty n me r trying, douche 

Ren: u just sitting there like a loser

Hux: mere mortals do not attempt to obtain Goddesses.

Hux: that's what Phasma is btw

Hux: Goddess.

Hux: *drops mic*

Phasma: swoon 

Phasma: *takes Hux arm*

Phasma: "lets get out of here"

Phasma: *whispers* I fucking love redheads 

Hux: BOOM

Hux: suck it Ren, fuck you Mitty

Ren: *rolls eyes*

Ren: u guys make me sick

Mitaka: ur mad cuz his game just shot yours to pieces bro 

Ren: what's that word u used earlier, Hux?

Ren: delusional?

Ren: that's what Mitty is, not me.

Mitaka: uh huh Ren. 

Mitaka: I'm not delusional

Mitaka: I'm TIRED

Mitaka: peace out, losers 

Hux: lame! 

Ren: smh can't hang w the big kids huh?

Phasma: neither can I. I'm fucking tired. 

Phasma: see ya'll tomorrow huh?

Ren: Noooooo! 

Ren: you're all abandoning me?

Phasma: sorry. but for real I'm tired. 

Phasma: we still going to movies tomorrow after school?

Hux: I'm still in; you still giving me a ride?

Phasma: yep we can all talk @ lunch m figure out when we going 

Ren: yeah I'm in

Phasma: ok good. 

Phasma: g'nite my loves 

Hux: night Phasma

Ren: g'nite lady 

Ren: nighty night asswipe

Hux: dick

Ren: jerk-face

Hux: punk-ass

Ren: your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!

Hux: ... seriously?

Hux: stealing from Monty Python now?

Hux: bigger loser than I thought 

Ren: just jealous cuz u didn't think of it first 

Ren: bitch

Hux: mother-fucker

Ren: hey now lets leave your mom outta this

Ren: come on bro I can do this all night!

Hux: cock

Ren: nerd

Hux: idiot 

Ren: mongoloid

Hux: freak

Ren: dipshit

Phasma: *pushes open door w bat in hand*

Phasma: BOYS.

Phasma: GO. TO. BED!!!

Hux: ... fuck

Hux: sorry mom

Hux: *flips off Ren before pulling covers over head*

Ren: sorry ma

Ren: *sticks tongue out at Hux b4 hiding in bed *

Phasma: that's better


	5. Chapter 5

iMessage  
Thursday 8:38 PM

Ren: hi

Rey: hey

Rey: what's up?

Ren: not much, trying to distract myself from this homework lol

Rey: what subject?

Ren: Calculus

Rey: ugh.

Rey: fucking hate math 

Rey: have like a D in pre-calc right now

Ren: that sucks

Ren: u ever need help u can ask me

Ren: I got a B when I took it last year 

Rey: I might do that sometime

Rey: it's like I can't make myself focus

Rey: like I see numbers n my brain shuts off lol

Ren: that's how I feel in lit lol 

Rey: really? that's like my fav class

Ren: I mean I like the books n stuff

Ren: but like

Ren: having to analyze a book ruins it for me

Ren: I can't enjoy something that I'm like worrying about if I "get" it or not. maybe I don't want to "get" it. maybe I just want to enjoy a damn story.

Ren: if that makes sense 

Rey: I can see your point

Rey: yeah it makes sense 

Rey: but some of the books, I would never have read if they weren't assigned. and some I really liked, so that's a good thing

Ren: agreed.

Ren: so wyd?

Rey: honestly, nothing.

Rey: laying here listening to music.

Rey: staring at the ceiling.

Rey: like a loser. lol

Ren: don't worry I do that same shit

Ren: who are u listening to?

Rey: I've got my iPod on shuffle

Rey: right now it's Adele

Ren: gag.

Rey: whaaaaat?!

Ren: Gag. capital G.

Rey: how can u even say that? who the hell doesn't like Queen Adele?!

Ren: Queen? really? that's a bit much for such mediocre talent, isn't it? 

Rey: r u trolling me right now?

Rey: Kylo I will fight you.

Ren: well you know where I live, darlin'. I'm not scared!

Rey: ha.

Rey: I can guarantee Adele is better than some of the shit you listen to.

Ren: shit?

Ren: my highly refined musical tastes can hardly be classified as "shit".

Rey: half the stuff I listen to doesn't even have real words! It's just screaming to a loud beat!

Rey: you**

Ren: that "screaming" is actually quite soothing. u should give it a listen.

Rey: pass.

Ren: you're missing out, but ok

Ren: geez you're stubborn

Rey: I know

Rey: but so are you 

Rey: prob why we're friends right?

Ren: probably.

Ren: God I'm hungry

Ren: I want some ice cream

Ren: gonna go to Coldstone

Ren: come w me?

Rey: I'd like to but I'm broke as a joke lol

Ren: that's ok, you know I got you 

Rey: really?

Rey: that's sweet 

Rey: okay when?

Ren: cool, I'll drive over in like 10-ish minutes 

Rey: I can just walk over you're literally right across the street goofy

Ren: but there's raccoons out there! what if u get attacked/eaten?

Ren: safer this way, trust me 

Rey: lol ok weirdo

Rey: see u in 10

Ren: k


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled up in front of her house and jumped out, grinning.

She was sitting on her front step, under the porch light. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she was wearing her dad's oversized Yale hoodie over a pair of pale pink pajama bottoms, black Converse shoes peaking out from underneath the hem.

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

He walked over to the passenger door, pulling it open and lowering his head in an exaggerated bow, moving his arm in a sweeping gesture.

"Your chariot awaits, mi'lady", he said, smirking up at her from beneath the hair.

She laughed and stood up, turning red as she said "You really do know how to go full dork-mode, don't you?"

He laughed as she got in, saying "I'm nothing if not amusing."

The ride to Coldstone was punctuated with more laughs, as they switched back and forth between various radio stations, arguing with each other's "taste" in music.

Pulling up, Rey couldn't help but notice how crowded it was, for this time of night. It was only around 9pm, but still, for a school night that could be pretty late.

They ordered their ice cream, Kylo getting an Oreo sundae and Rey getting a double chocolate waffle cone, before going to sit at one of the little tables by the window.

She looked around the room. Lots of the people here seemed to be from school. As she focused on a large group sitting between two tables across the room, she recognized them as the school's drama club, probably just coming from rehearsals for the new play they were putting on.

Oh, shit, she thought; if they're here, then that means . . . 

As if reading her thoughts, a tall curly headed brunette boy happened to glance up and meet her eyes, grinning in slow recognition. Then he looked to her left and saw Kylo, and his smile got even wider, his eyebrows going up with curiosity.

Excusing himself to his friends, he stood up and headed across the room towards them, pushing a lock of hair out of his face with one hand and holding a sundae in the other.

"Rey! Hi girl! What's going on?", he asked loudly, looking pointedly at Kylo through narrowed eyes.

"Hey Poe", she said, standing up to hug him. "This is Kylo", she said, gesturing towards him with her head.

"Hey. I'm Poe.", he said, extending his hand before pulling over a chair from the next table and flipping it around, sitting on it backwards.

"What are ya'll doing out here so late?"

Rey gave him a brief explanation of what they were doing there, before distracting him with a question about his groups play.

He launched into a full diatribe of their rehearsal, gesturing with his hands and acting out a few of his favorite scenes for them with his spoon and a straw from the little dispenser on the table.

Kylo was watching him and listening, polite but somewhat confusedly. Rey could understand that last part; Poe often came across quite strongly to those who didn't know him very well at first. His dynamic nature and sometimes exhaustive charisma could be hard to handle, at first.

"Looks like my group is leaving", said Poe, tossing the remains of his sundae in a nearby trashcan. "I'll talk to you later, mamacita," he said as he leaned over to hug her again. "And it was nice to meet YOU," he said, nodding at Ren.

Ren nodded back, watching as Poe left and walked towards his friends, looking back over his shoulder at Rey one last time.

Oh, God, she thought to herself, Now I really AM never going to hear the end of this.

"He's--interesting", said Kylo, absently scooping up the rapidly melting remains of his ice cream.

"Yeah, he is," said Rey, nibbling the last bit of her cone and throwing the stub in the trash. 

"He's the one dating Finn now. You remember Finn, right?"

Kylo nodded, wiping his mouth with the corner of his napkin and tearing the rest into tiny strips.

"That's funny", he said, seemingly absorbed in his little task. "I never would have thought that Finn was . . . you know . . ."

"Gay?"

"Yeah", he said, looking at her tentatively. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just, not something I would have pictured."

"Well, truthfully, I don't believe he IS gay. Poe neither. Or anyone, for that matter", she said, glancing up at the confused look on his face before continuing.

"Or I guess that's not what I mean. I mean, I don't think labels should be a thing anymore. 

People put so much emphasis on what other people are or aren't, and like, why should it even matter?"

"I think you should love who you love, or like who you like, and just leave it at that. If you're a guy and you love a guy, fine. If you're a guy and love a girl, fine. 

What you do should have no effect on other people's lives, you know? But why's it so important to put a label on /everything/?"

She stopped speaking, abruptly, looking at him to see what he thought of her impromptu rant. He probably thought she was a little crazy.

He was looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face, his brow furrowed slightly as if in thought.

"I never really thought of it that way", he said slowly, running his hand through his hair. "But I see the point of what you're saying, and I think I agree. Labels ARE pointless and you SHOULD just love who you love, no matter what other people decide to /call/ it, or /say/ about it."

"You're pretty smart," he said shyly, looking down at the table.

"And you're pretty sweet", she said, timidly reaching across the table and grasping his hand in a brief tight squeeze before letting go. "For the ice cream, I mean. Very nice of you."

"It's no problem," he mumbled, before standing up. "It's getting kinda late though; are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He held the door for her as they stepped out into the chilly night, each pursuing their own thoughts as they glided through the dark towards the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey", she said, glancing around shyly at his friends before pulling a small brown bag out of her backpack.

"I made these for you, this morning. A little thank you for the ice cream."

He and Hux and Phasma had been sitting in their usual corner table in the cafeteria, when suddenly Rey walked up to them, seemingly materializing out of thin air.

He wondered how she had gotten in; this wasn't her lunch period, and usually the lunch aides at the door would check the ID's of all unfamiliar faces to make that they belonged there.

Now he took the bag, opening it and grinning. Inside was a handful of large, fluffy looking M&M cookies.

"Geez this is nice of you. Thank you."

Hux elbowed him in the side, and Ren jumped a little, clearing his throat before saying "Oh. This is Hux, and that's Phasma", he said, pointing to each one in turn.

She smiled and said Hi to each of them, before looking back at Ren.

Do you--want to join us? I can pull another chair over.", Ren asked, straightening up in his seat a little.

"Thanks but no. I was just passing outside and saw you sitting here."

"Besides I should probably get out of here before Godzilla over there realizes I snuck in.", she said, gesturing towards the burly lunch aide standing a few feet away from the door, chatting with one of the teachers.

"That's cool. Well, thanks", he said, somewhat awkwardly, trying to control the blush he felt creeping over his face.

"No problem", she said, turning to leave. "Let me know if you liked them later; if the secret poison doesn't get to you first", she teased. 

"It was nice to meet you both", she said to the other two at the table, smiling shyly.

"You too", said Phasma, eyeing Ren before smiling back at the girl.

Hux nodded and smiled, also looking at Ren.

Phasma couldn't control the wide grin spreading over her face as she waited for Rey to be completely out of sight, before she pounced on Ren.

"Geez, Ren, your face is so red right now", she teased, leaning across the table and flicking at his cheek with her fingers.

"Shut up", he grumbled, flinching away from her hand and pulling his hood over his head.

"Not sure but I think that girls in my Bio class", Hux said. "Like she sits in the back of the room. Wow, up close . . ."

"Cute, right?" Phasma joined in, taking a sip of her Coke. "So tiny! Like a little doll!"

"Yeah Ren you better be careful with her, you're liable to break her with your big self.", said Hux, leaning back in his chair and lacing his hands behind his head.

"Hey guys, what's up?", asked Mitaka, coming over and plopping down next to Phasma, setting a large plate of fries and a Kit Kat bar in front of him. "What's wrong with you, Ren? You look like you're having a stroke or something."

"Shut UP", he growled at him, grabbing his bag of cookies and pulling out the biggest one, scowling as he nibbled at it.

"Who shoved a stick up /his/ ass?", Mitaka muttered, shoveling a fistful of fries into his mouth.

"He's just a little embarassed because his ~girlfriend~ was here", Phasma cooed, stealing a handful of fries off his plate.

"Girlfriend?", he asked, confused; then he said "Oh--you mean that one girl?"

"Yeah, that one girl", said Hux, also leaning forward to steal fries from Mitaka. "Seriously though have you ever seen her up close? Really adorable."

"No, I haven't", he said, as Ren glowered at them all from underneath his hood. "Isn't she with that one guy though? The one from the basketball team?"

"No, she's NOT", snapped Ren, slouching back in his seat. "That's her /friend/."

"Okay dude, calm down. Just asking, God."

"So we still going to the play tonight?", asked Phasma, changing the subject.

Mitaka groaned next to her. "I HATE these school plays," he said, opening up his candy bar. "They're so damn boring!"

"So do I but if Mr. Rebar is offering extra credit for this, I can't NOT go. And you either, genius, not after you flunked that last quiz."

"That quiz was bullshit, anyway. Like none of the questions were in the book!", he exclaimed, waving his candy bar around, tiny flecks of chocolate falling from the wrapper.

Phasma rolled her eyes. "Yes they were you idiot. You'd know that if you actually /read/ the damn thing!"

"All we've gotta do is go, right? And we get the extra points?"

"See, this is why you keep failing. We also have to write a one-page review of the play, critiquing the actors 'n shit."

"Seriously? That sounds like a lot of work. Aren't there just Cliffnotes or something I can copy? It's Hamlet, right?"

"Yeah but you're not writing a review on the damn book; its on the play itself, the actors. Pay attention once in a while!"

Mitaka pouted, balling up his candy wrapper and stuffing it into his empty water bottle. "Now I really /don't/ wanna go."

"Well suck it up buttercup cuz you're /going/. So are these two weirdos. Not like /they/ have to. Hux actually loves these things."

"I do. They're really good. And honestly it wouldn't kill you ignorant cretans to get a little bit of culture.", said Hux.

"Wait so why am /I/ going, then?", Ren demanded, crumpling up the now-empty cookie bag and tossing it on top of Phasma's empty tray. "I don't need extra credit, and I don't like plays, either."

"Peer pressure, bitch. We're going, you're going. Plus you're driving, so--"

Ren frowned but said nothing, fiddling with the lid of his bottle of Sprite.

Phasma watched him for a little bit, seemingly about to say something but then changed her mind, sighing a little.

"I've gotta go; I have to get my art project out of my car and get it to class before the bell rings. Don't want it to get broken by some asshat in the hallway."

She stood, walking across the room to dump the garbage on her tray before coming back and grabbing her backpack from the back of the chair. "Cmon Mitty, come help me carry it in, please?"

"Fine," Mitaka huffed, standing and smoothing back his hair. "Later, D-bags", he said, tipping a nod back to Ren and Hux as he and Phasma made their way out the door.

The two boys sat in silence a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Ren said, somewhat awkwardly, "I think--I really do like her, Hux."

"Who?"

"Who do you THINK?", Ren asked, sighing and rolling his eyes.

There was another long pause before Hux said, in a serious voice, "So tell her."

Ren ran a hand through his thick locks, chewing his lower lip before saying "I couldn't do that, Hux. I'm almost positive she doesn't like me, like that."

" 'Doesn't like you' ?", Hux repeated, looking sideways at him. "Dude she MADE YOU COOKIES! If that's not "like", I don't want to know what /is/!"

When Ren didn't respond, he looked over at him again and sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the lenses with the back of his shirt.

"Look", he said, squinting as he readjusted his glasses back on his face, "What's the worst thing that could happen if you told her? I mean no matter what at least you wouldn't be sitting around wondering about it anymore, right?"

"But at the same time," he continued, turning in his chair to face him, "If you DON'T say anything then you'll never know what could have happened. Always that what-if. And we're too young for what-ifs, man."

"I'M too young for what-ifs, Hux", Ren said, a soft smile on his face. "But you're like 12 years older than me, so it should be fine for /you/."

"ONE year, you ass", says Hux, smiling and punching Ren on the arm.

"But anyways," he shrugged, growing serious again, "Think about what I said, and let me know if you need some help or something. I can be a great ice-breaker."

Ren rolled his eyes at that, smirking. "Yeah I'm sure you can be, Hux. Thanks for the offer but I'll handle this myself, okay?"

"Ok", Hux shrugged. "But if you change your mind. You know I only say this shit because I love you, right, Ren?"

"Yes I know, weirdo. Geez why don't you say that a little louder, I don't think they heard you in the back."

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU REN!", Hux screamed out, drawing several amused stares from around the cafeteria.

"Ass", said Ren, before both boys burst out into hysterical, raucous laughter, clapping each other on the back as the bell rang, sending the room into scattered little groups all around them.


	7. Chapter 7

iMessage   
Friday 7:42 PM

Hux: hey 

Rey: hi who's this 

Hux: this is Hux. I'm Ren's friend, the redhead. we have adv bio 3rd period w Walters 

Hux: n saw u in cafe when u brought him cookies 

Rey: oh ok

Rey: hey

Rey: what's up?

Hux: I'm sorry I'm not trying to bug you

Hux: wanted 2 tty abut Ren

Rey: :-/

Rey: ....ok?

Hux: what's that fabe for?

Hux: face*

Rey: I dunno 

Rey: didn't expect you to say that 

Rey: what about him?

Hux: he's gonna kill me for saying this but seriously I'm tired of eatching him go on like this 

Hux: watching*

Hux: he like, really likes you

Hux: like, really

Rey: ......

Rey: are you being serious!

Rey: ?*

Hux: yeah

Hux: like I feel shitty for him

Hux: tryin to get the ball rolling here lol

Rey: this is kinda weird 

Hux: y?

Rey: ok like

Rey: we've been friends for a while

Rey: never would have even THOUGHT this.

Rey: y doesn't he say this himself?

Hux: he's shy 

Hux: like REALY shy

Hux: really*

Rey: doubt that

Rey: known him for a while

Rey: ANYTHING but "shu"

Rey: shy*

Hux: maybe u don't know him lik u think then

Hux: very shy w girls 

Rey: wel maybe he's gay, then. 

Rey: doesn't mean he likes me. 

Hux: would u think it bad if he was gay? 

Rey: no I wouldn't care dude my best friend is gay 

Rey: not saying that like id have a prob w it

Rey: just saying

Rey: really don't see him liking ME

Hux: y not?

Hux: not trying to be a dick just honestly curious why you feel like that 

Rey: feel lik ejat?

Rey: what*

Rey: like**

Hux: I seem kinda angry about the idea if him liking you 

Hux: u*

Rey: does he know you're texting me this stuff rugby now?

Rey: right*

Rey: fuck I can't spell tonite 

Hux: lol

Hux: no worries, me either

Hux: no he don't know

Hux: he my best friend tho

Hux: tryin to help him

Rey: I appreciate you letting me know this Hux. I do. But please do me a favor n don't let HIm know that you telling me this. 

Rey: not ready to deal w it yet

Rey: want to think about it b4 I do anything

Rey: please?

Hux: that's cool I get it

Hux: as long as u don't tell HIM I told YOU lmao

Rey: deal 

Rey: hey off subject here but do u know what pages we supposed to read for class 4 Monday?

Rey: I wrote it down like 128-146 but I don't think it's rite bc didn't we just read up to 135 last week?

Hux: 138-152, n were supposed to do the study guide questions on 156

Rey: shit glad u told me that 

Rey: thanks 

Hux: no prob

Rey: I love you.

Hux: ...wtf?

Rey: lmfao sorry couldn't resist 

Rey: wanted to make it awkward for you

Rey: :-D

Hux: lol

Hux: you're funny

Hux: I can see why Ren likes you so much 

Rey: oh god 

Rey: lol

Rey: thanks? I think?

Hux: welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

iMessage  
Friday 10:16 PM

Poe: hey my loves

Poe: what's going on?

Finn: hello bae <3

Rey: hey 

Poe: so....

Poe: I'm gonna make this short and sweet.

Poe: REY.

Finn: uh

Finn: what's going on?

Poe: so u know how me Britney n Mark n them were at Coldstone after rehearsal?

Finn: yeah?

Poe: guess who was there?

Finn: I'm gonna guess Rey

Finn: since she's in this convo 

Finn: Rey u went to Coldstone w/o me? 

Finn: or are u secretly dating Poe behind my back?

Finn: :-/

Poe: mamacita wasn't there with ME 

Poe: wink wink

Rey: ...shit

Finn: wait, whaaaaaat?!

Finn: ?!?!?!!!!

Rey: dammit Poe

Rey: I knew u were gonna bust my balls over this 

Finn: wait a fuckin minute here

Finn: don't tell me...

Poe: you were right Finn, he IS really cute 

Finn: aaaahh Rey!

Finn: u weren't gonna say shit about this?!

Finn: seriously?

Rey: I mean

Rey: not that big a deal?

Rey: he invited me to get ice cream 

Rey: not like, get married

Poe: not yet.

Finn: so 

Finn: stil in shock here

Finn: so r u like dating, or?

Rey: NO

Rey: we're friends!

Rey: JUSY friends 

Rey: just*

Poe: boys got really dreamy eyes

Poe: and fabu hair

Poe: and so tall!

Poe: shit Rey if u don't want him...

Finn: not funny.

Poe: cmon u know I'm kidding

Poe: you're my stardust

Poe: my moon

Poe: my heart 

Poe: <3

Finn: I better be.

Finn: but ok Rey

Finn: like

Finn: I don't get why you're not pulling the trigger here

Rey: there's no trigger to pull

Rey: why can't ppl just be friends?

Rey: like u realize b4 u started dating each other, Finn, ppl said me and you should have hooked up?

Rey: "all the signs are there"

Rey: "ya'll been friends so long"

Rey: "PULL THE TRIGGER"

Finn: really?

Finn: that's actually really flattering

Poe: I know right? 

Poe: mamacita is fiiiiine af 

Rey: shut up

Finn: not what I meant Poe

Finn: yeah she "fine af"

Finn: but like

Finn: she's really cool too 

Poe: yeah u right 

Poe: but still

Poe: like if I was to ever sleep w a chick it'd be Mamacita 

Rey: ...wtffffff?

Finn: wtf?

Finn: no way man, dibs 

Finn: total dibs.

Poe: not fair

Finn: I've known her longer!

Poe: but I called it first!

Rey: um...

Poe: stay outta this mamacita

Poe: doesn't concern you

Rey: lmfao

Rey: not sure how to feel about this conversation

Rey: ... but thanks? for the compliment?

Finn: no point talking about this anyway

Finn: Kylo looks like he'd kill a bitch for even looking sideways at her 

Poe: truth.

Poe: u should have seen the way he looked at me when I came over to hug Rey

Poe: thought he was gonna stab me or something lol

Poe: really wanted to like, kiss her cheek, see his reaction

Poe: prob would have been in ER lmao

Finn: God I'm glad that didn't happen

Finn: cuz then I'd have to fight him

Finn: dudes kinda big 

Poe: that's weird tho rite?

Poe: like normally goth kids all y'all n skinny

Poe: tall*

Poe: boy is tall but like has muscles

Poe: weird 

Rey: seriously

Rey: are u two ever gonna get off my nuts about him!

Poe: I dunno I rather like being on nuts 

Rey: ....really?

Rey: TMI weirdo

Rey: lol

Finn: definitely TMI bae

Finn: and to answer your question, No, Rey.

Finn: not until u do something about it 

Poe: exactly 

Rey: like what?

Rey: like

Rey: show up naked at his door 

Rey: hey Kylo i know u kinda like me n I kinda like u so let's fuck?

Poe: lmao

Poe: giiiiirl

Finn: uh no ma'am there would be NO sex until Poe and I have a formal sit-down with him to ask about his intentions with you

Poe: agreed 

Poe: waaaaait a sec

Poe: "I kinda like you"?

Finn: wait 

Finn: reads back over last part

Finn: side eye 

Rey: that was just a hypothetical 

Rey: really.

Finn: sure it was

Finn: I'm screenshotting that btw

Finn: future reference 

Poe: well when u do sleep him make sure ur on top

Poe: you're so tiny

Poe: he'd crush you

Poe: just sayin'

Finn: omg

Finn: I like how u said "when", there, chief

Finn: and not "if"

Rey: jessssuuuuus christ

Rey: first off, ugh

Rey: second, there is no "if", there is no "when"

Rey: third, the both of you are 3 seconds away from a nut-punch the next time I see you.

Finn: I'm sorry Rey. really, I am. Don't hate me I love you so much babe

Poe: I love you too Mami don't break up with us please

Rey: sigh

Rey: it's ok

j

Rey: you guys r killing me tonight

Rey: u really are

Rey: so which one of u loves me enough to bring me some chicken nuggets?

Poe: I do! but alas, no car.

Poe: *looks at Finn*

Rey: *looks at Finn*

Finn: *looks at Finn*

Finn: .....oh wait

Finn: Rey if u want I can call Kylo for you

Finn: bet if u told him u want nuggets he'd come over w the whole damn menu

Poe: lol

Rey: :-(

Finn: I'm kidding 

Finn: yeah I will

Finn: from McDonald's?

Rey: yes pleeeease 

Rey: u can both come over, we can have a chicken nugget and Family Guy party

Poe: shit sounds good to me

Poe: Finn come get me?

Finn: yes dear 

Finn: I guess we be there in like 20 min-ish 

Finn: s+s or bbq sauce?

Rey: s+s please 

Rey: sweet I'll see u both then!

Poe: woot woot

Rey: lol


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey. What are you doing here still?"

Rey turned around, surprised to see Kylo standing behind her. 

It was about 2 weeks after their venture to Coldstone, and she hadn't seen much of him since then.

It was growing late, getting on 5pm, and most of the students had gone home already.

Finn was supposed to give her a ride home, but the coach had called an impromptu basketball practice and now he wouldn't be free for at least another hour.

Rather than wait around, she had told him that she was just going to catch the city bus home. She gave him a hug and watched as he loped off towards the gym, duffle bag slung over one shoulder.

Now she was standing between the two sets of glass doors to the school entrance, keeping watch on the bus stop across the street.

It was too cold to stand outside so she picked this semi-heated vantage point instead, standing and idly watching the flow of traffic and random pedestrians hurrying by.

She explained all this to Kylo now, who was listening to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Is that really all you're wearing?", he asked, eyeing her. 

Rather than her normal heavy pea coat she was wearing leggings and a light-weight hooded sweatshirt that barely went past her waist.

She shrugged and said, "Well like I said Finn was going to be my ride so I didn't think I needed anything heavy."

Shaking his head, Kylo pulled his own leather trench coat off and held it out to her, ignoring her protests until she finally took it. 

It was, of course, HUGE on her, hanging all the way to her ankles and burying her tiny arms in its massive sleeves. 

But it was warm and comfortable and smelled good, /really/ good, so she was glad to have it.

"Come on," he said, pushing open the heavy doors and gesturing for her to follow. "I'll give you a ride home; but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Come hang out with me somewhere first."

"Like--where?"

"I don't know", he said, unlocking his car doors and climbing in, turning the key in the ignition and immediately cranking up the heat. "Somewhere. Anywhere."

"Well---I was going to ask Finn to take me to that new record place on Terrance Street. Do you want to do that?"

"You mean CD store?", he asked, confused.

"No I mean /record/ store. It just opened like a month ago. Supposedly they sell actual /real/ records, like the old Vinyl ones. Supposed to be fairly cheap, too. Also I think stuff like VHS's, cassette tapes, old posters--things like that."

"How have I not heard about this?! Okay let's go!", he said excitedly, pulling out of the parking lot and into the flow of late-afternoon traffic.

When they pulled up to their destination, Rey was struck by how charming the place looked.

It was a small dusty-brick building with a large front window and an overhanging sign with the words Sam's Records & Retro spelled out in neon bubble letters. The door was a blue velvet and glass revolving door, like in a hotel.

Walking in was like stepping into a time machine.

Rows and rows of different music genres and assorted movie bins lined the bright green floors, and the walls were decorated with a variety of framed posters depicting pin-up girls, muscle cars and a plethora of old movies and tv shows.

A number of candles and incense sticks were placed along various small end-tables scattered throughout the store, smells of vanilla, jasmine and sandalwood blending into a seamless bouquet of fragrance.

On a shelf behind the checkout counter sat an old record player slowly spinning out what sounded like "Me and Bobby McGhee". Rey wasn't really a Janis Joplin fan but the song did lend a pleasant atmosphere to the store.

"Jeez, I feel like it's Christmas or something", Kylo said beside her, grinning excitedly as he headed off in the direction of the wall labeled 1980's Rock.

Smiling, Rey walked around a bit, exploring different walls and containers until she came to a stack of old posters, labeled "2/$10; Buy 4 Get Fifth One FREE!"

She sifted through the display, carefully turning each page and inspecting the artwork on each one.

Kylo came up to her, his arms loaded down with a eclectic mix of records and VHS tapes, looking pleased with himself.

"Wow, are you planning on buying out the store?", she asked, smiling at how happy he looked.

"Rey there's no way I could pass up on this. Look!", he said, gesturing with his head towards an album wedged underneath his left arm. "It's Appetite for Destruction! I've always wanted one of the old vinyl records of this!"

"You like Guns n Roses?", she asked, surprised. "That's interesting; I wouldn't think that 80's hair bands would be your thing."

"Are you kidding? Those are like the best kinds of bands; back when rock was dangerous and exciting."

"I'll take your word for it. I like Guns n Roses but if I had to pick any 80's Rock band it'd probably be Metallica. Old Metallica. You ever listen to songs from Ride The Lightning? Like, Fade to Black? Change your life."

Kylo grinned, gesturing to the album wedged underneath his other arm. "Got it right here, actually."

"Wow", she said, laughing a little. So it looks like we share some taste in really old music, but not current stuff?

"Looks like it", he said, laughing as well.

"What'd you find?"

"Oh", she said, grinning. "I found 3 Bettie Page pinup posters I didn't have yet. She unrolled each one to show him, being careful not to rip the delicate aged material.

"Huh. Those are really pretty", he said, as they headed towards the check out. "When would that be from? The 60's?"

"50's, I think," she said as she pulled out her wallet to pay the girl behind the counter. "Bettie Page is like, my queen of the pin-up girls. She was so gorgeous."

"I think it was the contrast", she went on, as Ren paid for his items, "Between the hair and the eyes. Like the bright blue highlighted by the dark hair. Different considering most pinups of her time were blondes."

"Yeah, sometimes it's the different stuff that shines the brightest", said Kylo, as they thanked the cashier and headed back out into the darkening twilight of a late-fall afternoon.

Back in the car, Kylo said, turning to her, "So is there anywhere else you want to go? Get something to eat, maybe?"

"That's okay", she said as she buckled her seatbelt. "Unless--do you want to come over to my house, when we get back? Come keep me company? My dads gonna be working til like 10 tonight. We can--order Chinese? Or something?"

"Yeah I'd like that!", he said quickly, eagerly. Then be blushed a bit as he mumbled "I mean, yeah, Chinese sounds awesome."

Rey smiled down at her hands as they pulled out of the parking lot and back into the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride back to Rey's house was mostly silent. 

Kylo seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he stared out at the road, answering her comments and questions with monosyllabic responses.

When they got to their street, he pulled into his own driveway, saying it would make more sense to just park at home and walk across to her house.

As Rey grabbed her bag, preparing to get out of the car, Kylo suddenly reached out and caught her arm, stopping her.

"Wait."

She turned back to look at him, slightly startled. "What's wrong?"

He pulled back his hand and put both hands on his steering wheel, fidgeting a little. 

"Can I . . . talk to you?"

It seemed as though all the color had drained from his face and he was fidgeting around harder than before, not looking at her as he spoke.

Rey's heartbeat picked up a bit; he looked sick, what was wrong?

"Of course", she said out-loud, hoping her steady tone of voice would help calm her own nerves.

"You promise you won't like, laugh, or something?"

"You know me better than that, Kylo," she said, frowning slightly.

At first it didn't seem like he'd say anything else, as he continued to stare at the floor and restlessly pull at the strings of his hoodie.

When he did start speaking, his voice was so low that she had to lean towards him, straining to hear.

"Okay. Here's the thing: Rey, I um, I like you. Not just as a friend. I mean yes I like you as a friend; but I mean. More. A lot more. And I've been a chicken shit about telling you this for a long time but. Seriously. I've felt this way for what seems like forever. I don't think I can take not knowing anymore. Not knowing if . . . maybe? Maybe you might . . . like me, too?"

Now he did look up at her, timidly, his eyes filled with a mix of hope and fear.

Now it was Rey's turn to be silent, thinking of what he had just said. 

She couldn't sit there and say that this necessarily came as a surprise to her; not after that text from Hux and all the other subtle and not-so-subtle signs that had been there.

Still, it was a shock to hear the words finally coming from his own mouth.

There were a million things she was thinking, feeling, and she wasn't quite sure which one to address first.

She snapped out of her reverie as she noticed Kylo was still staring at her with his big dark eyes, his anxiety practically bleeding out into the air as he waited for her response.

So she slowly leaned over, carefully took his face between her hands, and gently pressed a kiss into his lips.

And then a second one.

And then his initial shock wore off and he was kissing her back, wrapping his long arms around her soft waist and pulling her in close.

Finally they let go of each other and pulled back a bit, smiling at each other.

Rey was about to say something when a splash of light from behind startled her.

Twisting around, she saw her father's car pull into her driveway across the street, and she watched as he got out and trotted up the walk and into the still-dark house.

"Shit! He's home early!", she said, pulling her stuff together. "I've got to go; he's going to wonder why I'm not home yet."

"Wait", said Kylo, grabbing her arm again. "Do you . . . are we . . ."

"Text me in like 15 min", she interrupted him, leaning over and giving his lips one last quick kiss before hopping out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Kylo continued to sit in his car for a few more minutes, in the dark, noticing how cold it was getting with the heater off . . .

. . . but unable to stop smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

iMessage  
Thursday 7:58 PM

Ren: 15 minutes.

Rey: you're very punctual. I like that in a man.

Ren: I'm glad.

Ren: sooooooooo . . . 

Ren: anything new?

Rey: something VERY new, actually

Ren: is it a good kind of new 

Rey: very good.

Rey: yes, btw

Rey: if you were waiting for an answer to your question earlier

Rey: .... I like you, too.

Ren: holy shit really?

Rey: yes, really.

Ren: ......

Ren: ....marry me?

Ren: wait I meant

Ren: be my girlfriend?

Rey: ....

Rey: ....be my boyfriend?

Ren: is 18 too old to burst into tears if you're a guy?

Ren: bc if it is too bad YES!

Rey: is 16 3/4 too old for a girl?

Rey: also YES

Ren: I've actually liked u for some time btw 

Ren: can't remember if I said that already 

Ren: but like I think u knew that anyway 

Rey: really?

Rey: ehhhh kind of

Rey: but like

Rey: I liked you too 

Ren: really? since when?

Rey: prob since forever

Rey: big difference between knowing something n acknowledging it tho

Ren: very true 

Ren: glad u "acknowledged" it 

Rey: so am i

Rey: oh, btw....

Rey: ....if I'd known how soft your lips were beforehand--mighta sped things up a little 

Ren: aww really?

Ren: thank you 

Ren: same goes to you

Ren: in all honestly tho

Ren: if I didn't tell u all of this soon

Ren: Hux would have

Ren: or Phasma

Ren: maybe not Mitaka cuz he's kinda a dick, but def one of the other two 

Ren: they've been on my case forEVER about you.

Rey: geez, mine too

Rey: don't get mad at him but... youre 100% right about Hux.

Rey: he... texted me some stuff about you, like, a while ago

Ren: ....

Ren: wow. really?

Ren: should kill that ginger snitch

Rey: I thought it was sweet, actually. like, ridiculously sweet.

Rey: it's amazing, like, how much our friends actually /care/ about us

Ren: *nods* I know, you're right. I GUESS I can spare his life, then

Rey: lol

Rey: good. I'm glad.

Rey: looks like everybody been trying to shove us together

Ren: we should just not tell anyone

Ren: see if ppl figure out on own

Ren: lol

Rey: lmao sounds good to me

Rey: no wait!

Rey: invite everyone to group chat!

Rey: act super sexy w each other

Rey: see what reactions r

Ren: omg that funny

Ren: yeah let's do it

Rey: ok I'm gonna add my friends and u add yours n start talkin to me right after 

Ren: ok 

Ren: *pulls u up on my lap*

Rey: *straddles your legs, kisses down your neck*

Rey: *reaches up to tangle fingers in your hair*

Ren: *runs hand slowly down your thigh, tenderly bites your lower lip*

Rey: *shivers, softly moans into your mouth*

Rey: "can we take this somewhere more...comfortable?" *winks*

Phasma: um wtf is this

Phasma: did u mean to add me Ren, or--

Hux: *rubs eyes, blonking*

Hux: blinking *

Hux: am I awake right now?

Rey: hi!

Hux: um hi, who r u?

Hux: wait a sec ur # looks familiar

Hux: ...Rey?

Phasma: wait...Rey?

Finn: Rey uh 

Finn: .... why'd u add me to this?

Finn: *side eye*

Rey: I believe we've already met 

Phasma: wait I'm confused lol

Phasma: Ren? wtf is going on?

Poe: mamacita what the fuuuuuck? is going on?

Poe: *looks around room*

Poe: who the fuck ar all these people?

Mitaka: wth did I walk into?

Phasma: I feel like we all somehow accidentally walked into a room n caught two ppl fucking lmao

Mitaka: ok I recognize u and Ren n Hux, but

Mitaka: who tf is Ren in middle of cyber-humping?

Mitaka: n who these other ppl?!

Hux: ok I'm officially lost

Finn: me 2

Phasma: ditto

Ren: omg honey ((looks at Rey)) ALL our friends r really really slow 

Ren: *grabs Rey's hand*

Rey: I know, darling ((looks at Ren))

Rey: *holds Ren's hand*

Phasma: wait

Phasma: whaaaaaaat?!

Hux: seriously!

Poe: omg

Poe: Finn r u seeing this?!

Mitaka: u mean u finally manned up?

Finn: I'm seeing it! holy shit I'm seeing it!

Mitaka: about damn time Ren

Hux: seriously 

Poe: wait wait wait

Phasma: holy shit is this real

Poe: *looks at Ren*

Poe: what r your intentions w my daughter? 

Rey: omg Poe

Rey: really!

Finn: OUR daughter *grabs Poe's hand, also looking at Ren*

Hux: answer the question, son *claps hand on Ren's back*

Hux: apparently we're in-laws now? *looks at Poe and Finn*

Poe: not yet. let's hear what he has to say first.

Hux: agreed. 

Phasma: what are YOUR intentions with our son, Rey? *looks st her*

Ren: ok fair question

Ren: I love her

Ren: yes, barely into this and already at I Love You

Ren: her beauty is only outshined by her heart 

Ren: she's funny and smart and gorgeous and I have nothing but love and respect for her.

Ren: all I want is to make her happy

Phasma: awww damn boy 

Hux: ....wow 

Mitaka: that might be the nicest thing I ever heard him say 

Rey: oh my godddddd

Rey: *melts*

Phasma: ok now really waiting on your andwer!

Phasma: answer *

Poe: *wipes tear from eye*

Poe: well damn

Poe: there goes my scary dad approach 

Finn: shit mine too 

Rey: ok 

Rey: 5 /seconds/ into this and already at I Love You

Rey: he's weird and aggravating as fuck

Rey: but also sweetest guy ever

Rey: and ridiculously handsome 

Rey: n he looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world 

Rey: and he's mine <3 

Rey: and all I wanna do is sit w his head in my lap and play w his hair until the zombie apocalypse 

Ren: *melts*

Ren: *melts harder*

Ren: *holy shit not even joking rite now that made my knees go weak as fuck*

Ren: *Hux quick help me to a chair b4 I pass out*

Phasma: *dies*

Phasma: *comes back 2 life, re-reads, dies again*

Hux: *has already hit floor*

Hux: I'm sorry Ren did u want something?

Mitaka: Jesus Christ I feel like I just caught diabetes or something 

Mitaka: sorry gonna have to go ahead n give a big NO to all this

Mitaka: girl is clearly in need of STRONG glasses if she thinks this loser is handsome 

Ren: fuck u Mitty

Hux: shh don't say that Mitty

Hux: u want him to move out of our house eventually don't you?!

Mitaka: ok good point

Finn: I feel like this is like that Taylor Swift video

Finn: where girl watching dude out her bdrm window n they hook up at end

Hux: I can see Ren being the girl in that actually 

Phasma: me too

Mitaka: so why can't you seeeeeee

Mitaka: you belong with meeeeeeee

Phasma: *repeats* you belong w me

Ren: lame.

Poe: Finn I'm gonna need u to come over

Poe: like now

Poe: I'm so wrecked right now

Poe: our little mamacita just grew up 

Finn: crying too hard to drive, sorry

Hux: *passes out tissues, tries to subtly wipe his eyes to hide fact he's crying too, everyone notices anyway, fails*

Ren: fucking allergies amirite? 

Ren: *takes tissue blows nose loudly*

Rey: *grabs Rens arm and wipes eyes with hoodie sleeve*

Finn: *takes tissue, wipes Poe's eyes, then his own*

Finn: *loudly* SO HOW ABOUT THAT FOOTBALL GAME LAST NIGHT HUH?!

Mitaka: lmao

Mitaka: how about those Bears huh?

Phasma: "no no I'm fine don't need a tissue"

Phasma: *uses sleeve to wipe tears and snot, horribly streaks mascara*

Rey: so it sounds like we need to get our two families together soon, Kylo.

Ren: sounds like a plan to me. this weekend?

Hux: fuck yeah I'm in!

Hux: what'r we doing?

Ren: have u guys ever been to Mickey's?

Mitaka: I have

Finn: what's that?

Poe: No don't think so

Phasma: is it that place like off the highway? By that one drivers school?

Ren: yeah

Ren: it's got like food and an arcade, and bowling

Finn: that sounds fun

Finn: this weekend? Like Saturday?

Finn: if so I'm in

Poe: me too

Phasma: you had me at "food" lol

Mitaka: I'm in if one of you losers gives me a ride

Hux: yeah yeah dickless, I will

Hux: does anyone else want a ride?

Ren: I call giving Rey a "ride". Solo. 

Rey: lol 

Rey: buy me dinner first, then we'll talk

Rey: oh wait u meant in a car? 

Ren: I mean a car doesn't sound that romantic for our first time, but if that's--

Ren: oh wait

Ren: u meant like an actual ride TO a place?

Ren: awkward.

Rey: *blushes*

Poe: hey hey tone it down

Poe: *desperately tries to recapture stern dad look despite tears*

Rey: sorry dad

Ren: sorry dad in law 

Phasma: yeah Hux save me some gas come get me too lol

Hux: deal 

Hux: Finn? Poe? you guys need a ride?

Finn: that's cool but no thanks I got a car 

Finn: assuming I'm picking you up Poe?

Poe: you assume correctly 

Mitaka: ok ppl I gotta split out I'm tired

Hux: for fucks sake you're always tired!

Hux: u need some vitamins or something, lame-ass

Phasma: I need some too then cuz I'm tired as all fuck 

Finn: it's emotional tiredness

Finn: Rey n Ren have killed us all

Rey: lol

Rey: sorry bestie 

Mitaka: thank you! see someone understands! *nods at Finn, flips off Hux*

Mitaka: I'm out

Mitaka: *deuces*

Poe: me too

Poe: buenos noches Bae 

Poe: goodnight mamacita and new son 

Poe: hugs to the rest of you 

Finn: night Bae

Finn: *kisses*

Finn: Ren u go easy on my best friend. 

Finn: cuz on my LIFE boy u hurt her in any way ....

Finn: *makes shooting motion w finger*

Hux: I'm w Finn on this one

Hux: so behave yourself 

Ren: understood. completely understood.

Rey: awww thank you guys

Phasma: me too, Ren.

Phasma: but also to you Rey.

Phasma: I love that boy like family so...

Rey: understood. *hugs Phasma*

Phasma: * hugs Rey*

Phasma: g'nite all!

Ren: g'nite Phas 

Finn: night 

Finn: n g'nite rest of you

Finn: peace 

Rey: nite bestie 

Hux: I'm out too. see ya'll at school

Ren: see ya dickface 

Rey: ..... are we alone again?

Ren: so it would seem.

Ren: hey I know it's kinda late but

Ren: u wanna come over?

Ren: or go for a ride? 

Ren: feel restless lol

Rey: a ride sound good

Rey: ready when you are

Ren: be there in like 5

Rey: u know I could STILL just walk across the street.

Ren: nope. raccoons. 

Rey: *smh* fine I'll wait

Ren: good.

Rey: Kylo?

Ren: Yes?

Rey: I can't wait to see you.

Ren: :-)

Ren: on my way


End file.
